gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Phobos Mine Launcher
| middle3 = Fire-Starting Weapons | last = Phobos Mine Launcher }} Lays impact-detonated floating mines at short range. Mines will arm and deploy after 3 seconds. Each gun supports up to 5 mines at a time; extras will self-destruct. An airship getting to a radius of 20 meters from the mine will trigger it, resulting in the mine detonation - applying impact damage to the airship as well as the primary piercing damage to each component hit, a chance to ignite 5 fire stacks, and a force that throws the ship in the opposite direction of the explosion. If enemy ships are hit directly with a mine before it's deployment, only the primary piercing damage is done. Common Tactics The Phobos Mine Launcher is a gun that lays down proximity mines, which upon detonation applies Impact damage, fire ignition chance, and force on the hit ship. It is usually used to stop enemy charges, and to put down barricading walls consisting of mines. In addition to having a defensive utility, the mine launcher can also be used aggressively as a main weapon. The most common use of the Phobos Mine Launcher is to be used as a support weapon, positioned on less used gun slots on the ship. It can be used in those cases to create barricades made by mines. In addition, the mine launcher can be positioned on the front gun slots of ships like the Mobula, or the Spire - to block the charges of enemies looking for a ram by placing mines in front of them. A similar use for mines can be to stop pursuing enemies, this can be done by placing a mine launcher on the back slot of an airship (like the Squid) and launch mines on pursuing enemies while flying away. The final common use for the mine launcher is its aggressive usage - paired up with disabling, or killing weapons, the mine launcher can be used in a decently effective manner as a main weapon as well. The weakness of the mine launcher is its ineffectiveness inside arming time, lacking the force and impact damage applied on the ship being hit. Combined with the weapon's hard to use nature, mines are easy to miss - you need to predict the enemy's movement, and the arcing trajectory of the mine in order to achieve a solid hit. In addition to the Phobos Mine Launcher's primary intended use, players usually tend to ignore its armor breaking, piercing capabilities. With 125 Piercing damage applied on direct hit, if the user realizes he cannot land a deployed mine hit - it is recommended to go for a direct hit for extremely high piercing damage. AI crewman never man this gun. This can be used to block one gun slots on ship to redirect AI to another. Commonly Used Ammunition With an arming time of 3 seconds, arming range with default ammunition is 165 meters. Different ammunition types improve the effectiveness of this gun a lot. A gunner is recommended for carrying multiple ammunition types - to achieve various range possibilities. Most commonly used specialized loadout for mine launcher is Lesmok, Incendiary and Lochnagar, what with addition of Normal rounds gives a four different ranges to set mines. In fact, due the complex nature of weapon a lot of ammunition can be use with positive effect, this can be useful when mine launcher used as secondary weapon to main weapon with own ammunition complect. Lesmok Rounds * Increased range to 280.5 meters. * Increased lift - used for a wider arcing trajectory, ending in easier shots. * Aim at target with the end of yellow pipe of weapons model. Incendiary Rounds * Reduced range to 115.5 meters. * Has a chance of applying more fire stacks. * Aim at target with the center of left hinge of weapons model. Lochnagar Shot * Reduced range to 66 meters. * Maximum damage output. Even on direct hit (unarmed shot), does 421.875 damage to armor. * Reduces the blast radius. * Destroys the mine launcher itself. Charged Rounds * Increased range to 198 meters. * Increases damage output by 30%. Burst Rounds * Default range. * Increases the blast radius of the explosion, damaging more components. * Increases AoE Impact damage by 10%. Extended Magazine * Default range. * Gives the weapon a second shot before reloading (after 2 seconds in compare with 4 seconds of reload time). * Reduces the damage by 15%. Greased (in price of 20% less damage) and Heatsink can be used to reduces range by 20%, but usually not ammunition of choice. External links Mine'em away Munker Madness - regular community event dedicated to the use of mines. Category:Light Weapons Category:Fire-Starting Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons